


Rules of Singing Aloud on a Tour Bus

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and the band find a list on the bus of when they are allowed to sing. Banter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Singing Aloud on a Tour Bus

Adam walked onto his new tour bus with the rest of the band. The dancers had their own bus with the back-up singers. After forty minutes, everyone had finished putting their suitcases in their respective rooms and changing into comfortable outfits and they had all congregated in the main room. Sauli was getting into the shower when Tommy noticed a sign above the couch.

 

“The Rules of Singing Aloud on a Tour Bus,” he read out loud.

 

Everyone turned to look at their crazy little band member and he pointed the small group toward the white paper that hung subtly above the sofa. Isaac, Ashley, and Kevin crowded around to get a closer look. Adam was somewhere in the small kitchen making a coffee and he was completely oblivious to the gathering reading the “Rules”.

 

**Rule #1: For someone with a good voice**

**1\. Just because you have a good voice does not entitle you to sing all the time. The daily limit is twelve songs. It gets annoying.**

**2\. Someone telling you they like your voice does not mean they want you to sing non-stop for the next two hours, nor does it give you permission to exceed the twelve song limit.**

**3\. Just because one person tells you he or she likes your voice does not mean you have a good voice.**

**People not to trust: 1. Tone-deaf people**

**2\. Your grandma**

 

Tommy laughed. “Adam, I think you already exceeded your daily limit,” he said. Ashley and Isaac laughed. Waiting for an indignant “Hey!” and a smack on the back of his head, Tommy turned around to find no Adam. “Where is he? ADAM!”

 

Footsteps sounded behind the band and they turned to find Adam staring at them, wide eyed and sipping at an iced coffee.

 

“Yes?” he asked.

 

“Read rule number one, sub-paragraph one,” said Tommy. “You’ve gone over already.”

 

“What?” asked Adam, reading the paragraph quickly. “How have I gone over already?”

 

“You’ve already sung fourteen songs today.”

 

“What? Sound check does not count as fourteen songs. It’s my job. I can’t always be over. That’s not fair. And what about Kevin? Hasn’t he gone over?!”

 

“Nah, he’s just backup,” replied Tommy. “It can’t count for more than one, two songs. Back to the list.”

 

**Rule #2: For someone with an average voice**

**Your category pretty much describes it all. Try not to sing too much. Your voice is average so people don’t really care to hear it or not to hear it.**

 

“Awesome!” said Ashley, slapping Isaac five. “We’re neutral we don’t annoy anybody!”

 

**Rule #3: For someone with a bad voice**

 

“Ha! I think this is your category Tommy,” said Adam vindictively.

 

**1\. Just because someone tells you that you have a bad voice does not mean you do. Don’t be insecure because the lead singer(s) in your band like to tease you. You might even belong in category two.**

 

“Ha you!” said Tommy. “I might have an average voice.”

 

Ashley and Isaac turned to look at Tommy skeptically. Kevin coughed and looked away.

 

“Fine. I have a bad voice. Let’s just keep reading.”

 

**2\. If you do have a bad voice and you would know this from the following people telling you so: 1. Your mother**

**2\. Your grandma**

**(because they have to tell you that you sound good and if they don't, no one will), you might want to entertain the thought of being considerate and not forcing your off-tune, off-key, off-pitch singing on anyone else in the band. The exception to this rule of course is to get back at one of the good voiced people for singing too much. In that instance, use your terrible voice to get your way and help out the other band members.**

 

“What? Who wrote this?” asked Adam, feeling very picked on.

 

“Oh, hey guys,” said Sauli, coming out of the shower, his hair dripping down on his shoulders. “You found my list?”

 

Adam turned around, his eyes gleaming. He rushed over and whispered harshly in the little blond’s ear.

 

“That was mean. You wrote that list specifically against me. I think that means I get to have my wicked way with you now.”

 

Sauli gasped and rubbed himself into Adam’s leg not so discreetly.

 

“Pretend there is a _‘do not disturb’_ sign on the door. That means you, Tommy,” called Adam over his shoulder, pushing Sauli into the bedroom in the back of the bus. “We’ll be out in an hour.”


End file.
